Quiero ser mas que tu amigo
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Historia basada en la serie Candy Candy con un poco de mi imaginación. Albert decide conquistar a Candy pero el regreso de un viejo amor arruinara sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

Al abrir los ojos sentía como una loza sobre su cabeza, le costaba mucho abrir los ojos a su mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes de un tren en explosión, al incorporarse se le hizo tan familiar la habitación donde se encontraba el lugar era el restaurant donde trabaja como lava platos. Las imágenes pasaban en su cabeza como una película y en cada momento de su vida recordaba una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-¡Candy! Estoy viviendo con Candy en un departamento, no puede ser como el destino me hace esto haberme enamorado de la pequeña niña que conocí sobre una colina cuando Pauna murió.

Salió del restaurant quería aclarar sus ideas y el primer sitio que se le ocurrió ir fue cerca del lago donde Candy lo encontró cuando intento huir, cuando era tan solo un vagabundo sin memoria.

Allí se sentó a reflexionar llevaba casi un año viviendo con su pequeña y sin poderlo evitar se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, aunque debía admitir que esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio llorando sobre la colina, el destino me puso otra vez en tu camino cuando te rescate de aquella cascada al recordar no puedo evitar una sonrisa me tenías tanto miedo por mi barba y mis lentes oscuros que me confundiste con un oso. Y cuando murió Anthony no pude decirte adiós pues los guardias casi me descubren. Pero siempre he tenido el presentimiento que mientras vivamos siempre nos volveremos a encontrar.

Cuando te fuiste a estudiar al San Pablo quise estar cerca de ti trabajando como voluntario en el zoológico Blue River.

Y una noche al salir del bar donde ayude a Terry vi que pasabas toda apurada será Candy me pregunte si debe ser ella. Y la fui siguiendo al parecer logre asustarla porque cuando le dije.

-Hey diga usted allí. ¿Tú no serás Candy por casualidad?

Y me dijiste muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué hace usted llamándome por mi nombre. Yo no lo conozco?.

-Si que es Candy dije alegre pero al ver que no me reconocías por la oscuridad de la calle me quite las gafas oscuras y con una sonrisa burlona te dije –Soy ya me olvidaste Candy.

-Corriste a mis brazos llorando de la emoción, ¿Estas bien Candy?.

-Eres tú no estoy soñando nunca creí que lo vería en Londres, esta tan cerca de mí con lagrimas de felicidad.

-Yo estaba tan sorprendido de los cambios que la naturaleza había gestado en ti, es que te veías hermosa toda una mujer.

-Déjame verte mi pequeña como has crecido estas muy hermosa.

-tú también Albert. Me dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo también estoy mas bello? Pregunte en tono burlón pero note que te avergoncé.

-es que se rasuro la barba se veía mucho más viejo con ella. Después de caminar un rato por las calles de Londres me dijiste que un amigo tenía un problema y que debías buscar medicinas. Te dije que me visitaras al zoológico cuando gustes. Y te deje por donde habías escapado.

El día que llegaste al zoológico Terry estaba allí agradeciéndome por haberlo ayudado en esa pelea desigual, y apareciste con una sonrisa hermosa. Al notar sus miradas note que había cierta conexión entre ustedes por eso los dejes solos. Al verlos pasear tan enamorados sentí celos de que Terry fuera tu primer amor y el dueño de tu corazón. Y pensé:

Que eras una niña jugando a la vida jugando al amor

Tu cara bonita es más linda que el viento más clara que el sol.

Tus ojos verdes, tu boca rosada, tu cabello rubio tu pálida piel, son como un tesoro que todos presumen con admiración.

Y aquel muchacho que en el zoo te espera y busca tu atención.

Será quien pueda tener la dicha de poseer tu corazón.

Linda chiquilla te sientes más libre que el sol y la brisa,

Has aprendido a andar derechita con gracia y de prisa.

Tu corazón ha echado las alas para volar.

Y en tu mirada tierna y sensual hay tantos deseos tanta ilusión.

-Candy es hora de que vuelva a partir, no puedo quedarme viendo como te enamoras de mi amigo, tengo que arrancarte de mi corazón por eso sin decir nada viaje a África para poner medio mundo en medio de nosotros no resulto para nada, pues estando lejos te extrañaba más y te amaba más.

Pero sabía que lo nuestro era imposible. Pero cuando George me aviso por medio de carta de tu desaparición del San Pablo me puse como un loco no podía permitir que te pasará nada y no quise esperar por el tren que salía en la mañana y después el ruido y la explosión si no fuera por puppet estaría muerto.

-Pero a pesar de despertar sin saber quien era ni donde estaba el nombre de Chicago fue quien me llevo nuevamente hacía ti.

-Al verte en el hospital cuando apareciste por la puerta pensé que eras un ángel blanco que venías a salvarme, pero al descubrir tristemente que solo te había causado muchas molestias decidí irme.

-cuando apareciste en el parque cerca del lago y me abrazaste tan fuerte llorando sobre mi pecho pidiéndome que te dejará cuidar de mí, tu ibas a arriesgar todo por un hombre sin memoria ni pasado, mi corazón se enamoro más de ti.

Y esa convivencia entre los dos las risas, las cenas, los momentos compartidos, hiciste de ese departamento un verdadero hogar. Cuando viniste con el corazón roto de New Yord aunque mi corazón me gritaba que te dijera que no sufrieras por Terry que yo estaba allí contigo y que sería capaz de darte mi vida por verte feliz. No lo hice no quiero confundirte más y aprovecharme de tu dolor.

-Up ya es tarde debo volver mi pequeña y dulce Candy ya debe haber vuelto del hospital y no quiero preocuparla.

-Candy como ocultarte que recupere la memoria si en ese momento te perderé para siempre, no quiero dejar de vivir contigo me conformo con estar cerca de ti como tu amigo.

Temprano en la mañana tengo que hablar con George y decirle que estoy bien ya es hora de que tome mi lugar como Williams Albert Andrew y como jefe de la familia, aunque no quisiera dejar la vida sencilla que tengo a tu lado, también tengo que asumir mis obligaciones.

Antes de abrir la puerta mi corazón, empezó a latir rápido como siempre que llegabas primero que yo, pues tu canto se escucha desde que voy subiendo. Mi dulce Candy como quisieras que pudieras verme de un modo diferente.

-Hola Candy dije lo más natural que pude intentando guardar mis sentimientos en los más profundo de mi corazón.

CONTINUARA…

Hola un nuevo fic quiero basarme un poco en la historia de Candy Candy original pero con un poco de mi imaginación, la historia tomará un giro inesperado con el regreso de alguien así que espero sugerencias

ESCRIBIR A taro_bazam 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

Todos los días cuando Candy volvía antes de que abriera la puerta yo ya la esperaba allí y sonriendo le decía.

-Hola Candy

-Oh pero como sabías que iba a entrar

-ja ja es normal con el ruido que haces cuando subes

Y se molestaba mucho me gustaba verla enojada.

Todavía recuerdo cuantos intento hizo Candy para que recobrara la memoria me esperaba atrás de la puerta para hacerme asustar y lo que conseguía es que votara toda las bolsas de comida al suelo, otra vez me hizo caer de una silla, y hasta me lanzo un libro en la cabeza, y no contenta con eso hasta me tiro un balde con agua fría encima tuve suerte de no enfermarme ese día y también me confeso que tuvo las intenciones de aventarme por las escaleras a ese paso y terminaría muerto, pero sé que te preocupas por mí, me ves como un amigo, tal vez como un hermano como confesarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado y que ya recobre la memoria.

Pero tu corazón pertenece a otro cuantas veces me hablaste de él,

-Y en ese barco…

-ya se encontraste a Terry por primera vez, por todos lados la niebla flotaba.

-Golpeándome suavemente me dijo muy molesta ¡Oh! Albert, eres malo contando el final de la historia.

-Pero era la décima vez que me lo decías y no sabías los que tus palabras ocasionaban en mi corazón.

-Bueno sigo la historia me dijo –Lo vi de espaldas en la niebla, se parecía tanto a Anthony. ¿También te hable de él?

-En ese tiempo no recordaba que mi único sobrino directo había muerto en ese trágico accidente y te conteste – Si fue tu primer amor y murió en una caída de caballo creo..

-No me dijo muy coqueta mi primer amor fue a los seis años –Mi príncipe de la colina dijiste suspirando.

-Pensé que eras una niña muy precoz, que suerte tenía ese príncipe pensé haberte conocido primero que todos tus amores.

Te quiero tanto que hasta soporto tus intentos en la cocina que todos terminan en desastres yo sé qué haces tu mejor esfuerzo por eso estoy muy agradecido.

-Albert tengo la impresión de que nunca seré una buena esposa. Te escuche muy triste.

-Eso no es cierto Candy, serás una excelente esposa algún día.. Eres tan linda, amable, cariñosa incluso cuando yo no tenía memoria y era un completo desconocido con tu dulzura y vitalidad me has robado el corazón como quiero decírtelo en voz alta pero tengo miedo de perder tu amistad por mi imprudencia.

Hoy fui a las empresas Andrew a buscar a George jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan feliz, corrió a abrazarme y hasta una lagrima vi en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho George lamento haberte tenido preocupado todo este tiempo.

-Williams que alegría volver a verte, no sabes por cuanto tiempo te estuve buscando tu tía está desesperada y además debes de saber que el joven Alistear se alisto en el ejército todos están desbastados. Prométeme que nunca más nos preocuparas de este modo, no sabías como encontrarte te busque por todos lados pero donde estabas.

-Es que el tren donde viajaba exploto.

-Pero estas bien que te paso contéstame dijo preocupado

-Ahora si estoy bien no te he buscado antes porque no recordaba quien era perdí la memoria y hace pocos días recordé quien soy.

-No imagino por todo lo que has pasado y yo sin poder hacer nada. No te he dicho algo más grave todavía Williams la Sra. Elroy me conto que Candy no sé cómo decirte esto pero.. Candy está viviendo con un hombre aquí en Chicago, ella está muy molesta por la dudosa reputación de la señorita dice que está tirando el buen nombre de los Andrew por el suelo y si no fuera porque tú te encontrabas desaparecido ya la hubiera desheredado no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar sé que la quieres mucho y la verdad yo no sé qué pensar de ella siempre la considere una chica sensata.

-George la verdad nunca he dudado de ella y si está viviendo con un hombre sus motivos tendrá yo siempre he respetado y respetaré cualquier decisión que tome en la vida no somos quien para juzgarla.

-Pero Williams pensé que te ibas a molestar saber lo que hacía la Señorita Candy y más tú, porque he notado que tienes por ella un cariño especial y único.

-Estoy viviendo con Candy George, ella me salvo la vida, a pesar de que era un criminal sin memoria, un hombre sin pasado ella ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo incluso arriesgando su reputación, y su trabajo en el hospital gracias a ella me he mantenido en contacto con mis sobrinos y las chicas. Sin saberlo me siento tan feliz a su lado ella es mi ángel que vino a darme luz a mi vida una esperanza en las oscuridad.

George no dijo nada pero noto la ternura y el amor con que Williams hablaba de la señorita Candy, es que ella es tan buena y dulce que se gana el cariño de todas las personas que tienen la suerte de conocerla. Se preguntaba si él sentimiento hacia la bella joven había cambiado en todo este tiempo de convivir juntos, siempre noto que Williams sentía un cariño especial por aquella niña incluso me hizo ir a rescatarla cuando se la llevaban a México, al principio pensé que era porque le recordaba mucho a su hermana Pauna, pero cuando decidió irse tan apresuradamente de Londres comprendí que tal vez él se había enamorado de ella.

-Por ahora George deseo asumir mi responsabilidad como jefe de la familia y que me enseñes todo el manejo de los negocios ya es hora de que sepan que Williams Albert Andrew ha regresado, pero esto quedará en secreto todavía con Candy no quiero dejar de vivir con ella me hace tan bien su compañía que tendremos que ser muy discretos.

-Si Williams te pondré al tanto de todo en tu ausencia, George se sintió tan orgulloso de aquel muchacho, como un padre lo está de su hijo se notaba que había madurado mucho en todos estos años y más ahora que había recuperado la memoria, sabía que lo que tenía por delante no era fácil, pero para eso estaba él para asesorarlo y ayudarle con todo lo que necesite y hasta lo que no necesite eso se lo había prometido a su padre antes de morir y cumpliría hasta el último de sus días.

Al regresar por la noche a nuestro departamento la encontré dormida en un montón de diarios viejos.

-¡Candy! –Has terminado por encontrarlos, si tuve la precaución de tenerlos escondidos para que no los vieras.

-Debes de tener muchas ganas de ir a verlo y consolarlo, pero no puedes mi pequeña.. la tome en mis brazos y note muy sorprendido que tenías lagrimas habías llorado hasta quedarte dormida.

-Perdóname Candy murmure con el corazón destrozado –Las había escondido pensando que podrían entristecerte pero hubiera sido mejor que te las mostrará.

No resistí verte así tan frágil e inocente sobre tu cama que te tome el rostro entre mis manos te veías tan dulce por un momento sentí la necesidad de besarte en los labios, pero me recriminé por los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente estabas sufriendo y lo único que hice fue depositar un dulce beso en la frente con todo mi amor mientras enjugaba tus lagrimas con mis dedos.

-Ya tuviste tantas penas en la vida Candy, -me gustaría tanto hacerte feliz, que me dieras una oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

Fui a recoger los diarios y ponerlos en su lugar – Un poco más de tiempo-

-Tengo que callarme un poco más de tiempo la vuelta de mi memoria no puedo dejarte en estos momentos sola, en realidad no quisiera alejarme de ti nunca..

A la mañana siguiente Candy salió muy temprano para el hospital sin desayunar, se despidió de mí como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior ni rastro de que hubiera estado llorando, que valiente eres Candy siempre con una sonrisa hacia los demás pero yo soy el único que te conoce en realidad sé que es una máscara para que los demás no tengan lastima de ti, solo conmigo te muestras como eres en realidad.

Me fui a visitar al Dr. Martin la verdad nos habíamos hecho muy grandes amigos, al principio iba de muy mala gana a visitarlo porque en el fondo de mi corazón no deseaba recuperar la memoria, no me importaba si esa era la única posibilidad de continuar viviendo con Candy, pero sus continuos cuidados hacía mí me hicieron estimarlo mucho y los interminables interrogatorios sobre Candy una y otra vez, me hicieron confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, y él también ha sufrido mucho me confeso que noto mi amor por Candy porque a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, se había enamorado de la mejor amiga, pero por miedo al rechazo guardo sus sentimientos en los más profundo de su corazón. Se había convertido en un gran médico y cuando fue en busca de su amada ella ya se había casado con otro hombre, de allí su vida le importo poco se dedicó a la bebida y por esa misma razón había perdido su empleo en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Chicago siempre me aconseja que confiese mis sentimientos hacia Candy pero con una sonrisa le digo que todavía no es el momento, la verdad soy una persona muy reservada me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos hacía los demás, en parte se debe a que siempre he vivido solo, un vagabundo sin rumbo, con cientos de tutores y profesores, cuando murieron mis padres la única compañía era mi viejo amigo George aunque él siempre ha estado conmigo, no es un hombre de muchas muestras de afecto su naturaleza es reservada, por eso empecé a hacerme amigo de todos los animales que encontraba en el bosque, me sentía tan bien con ellos, les podía hablar sobre todo sin que me recriminaran algo o les importara mi aspecto o si era rico o pobre.

-Buenos días Dr. Martin

-Hola Albert pasa como te sientes hoy.

-Pues como le conté hace días me siento mucho mejor, he recuperado por completo la memoria y la cabeza casi no me duele, y poco a poco he tomado mi responsabilidad en los negocios de la familia.

-Cuando será el día que le confesarás la verdad a Candy tu mereces ser feliz y ella ha sufrido tanto que estoy seguro que serían la pareja perfecta y ahora que has descubierto que eres un hombre muy rico podrás ayudarla a que su vida sea mejor.

-ja ja mejor demos un paseo por la ciudad mientras charlamos, pero debo decirle que ahora que se quién soy he podido comprar algunas cositas para hacer de nuestro departamento algo más confortable.

Íbamos charlando amenamente cuando nos topamos con una caravana de un circo que llegaba a la ciudad un sinnúmero de payasos, de banda de guerra, de animales desfilaban uno tras otro nos detuvimos para verlos pasar, los niños corrían con sus caras felices, se vivía un ambiente de alegría.

Al mirar hacía el otro lado de la calle, la ví a la mujer que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido, entre la multitud muy entretenida mirando el circo. Me pareció raro verla a esas horas debería estar trabajando.

-¡¿Candy?! La llame

Se paró abruptamente al vernos que le hacíamos con la mano y temerosa se acercó a nosotros.

¡Qué haces aquí a una hora así? Pregunte preocupado.

-¡Albert, Dr. Martin. Dijo nerviosa

-Si te paseas por aquí a estas horas, es que has debido hacer una tontería, y te han despedido del hospital ¿no? Pregunto el Dr. Martin divertido.

Mi pequeña se puso blanca como un papel.

¿Es verdad Candy? Volví a preguntar muy triste sabía que el ser enfermera era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Mientras me acerque más a ella y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Eh… sí.. De hecho yo.. dijo sin poder articular palabra

Escuchamos a lo lejos los gritos de las personas y de alguien que gritaba:

-Por allí, se fue por allí.

Y frente a nosotros un enorme león acercándose a nosotros rugiendo me preocupe mucho por Candy y el Dr. Martin.

-Un león grito Candy llorando

-Parece estar muy nervioso concluyo el Dr. Martin.

Aunque tenía el don de comunicarme con los animales me sentía un poco nervioso me coloque delante de Candy y el Dr.

-¡Ustedes dos diríjanse lentamente detrás del tronco de ese árbol.

Pero al hacerlo Candy piso una rama atrayendo la mirada furiosa del león y lanzándose sobre ella.

-Caaandy grite al ver como el león se abalanzaba sobre el amor de mi vida prefería morir yo en su lugar Dios mío no permitas que le pase nada.

CONTINUARA…

Segundo capítulo Albert ya recupero totalmente la memoria y se ha dedicado a tomar el control de las empresas Andrew, y sique ocultando sus sentimientos a Candy muchas gracias por sus comentarios a.

Magnolia A, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Verito, Blackcat2010, y a todas las demás que me siguen.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

Sin pensarlo dos veces me precipite en frente de Candy para interponerme entre el león y ella, sentí sus garras desgarrar mi brazo y mi pecho, pero el dolor era nada comparado con lo que hubiera pasado si fuera a ella a quien hubiera atacado, no me lo podía ni imaginar me hubiera muerto con ella en ese instante.

Todos los presentes se alteraron el domador y el dueño del circo gritaban.

-Hay que atraparlo.

-Matennnlo. Es peligroso para todos.

-¡No disparen por favor! grite con todas mis fuerzas.

A pesar del daño que me había ocasionado el animal yo era un amante de la naturaleza y los animales, sabía que se sentía nervioso, que estar cautivo lo tenía estresado, y yo debía hacer algo para ayudar a ese león era mi obligación, en África estuve rodeado de cientos de animales salvajes, y no sé porque Dios me había dado el don de comunicarme con ellos y lo tenía que poner en práctica.

Poniéndome de rodillas para estar al mismo nivel del león y que viera que yo no quería hacerle daño. Sentía que Candy a mi espalda se aferraba con fuerza a mis hombros, podía sentir el miedo cuando clavaba sus uñas con fuerza sobre mí.

-¿Cómo se llama este león? Pregunte.

-Dongo pero no me obedece- dijo con miedo el domador.

-Todos al suelo voy a matarlo gritaba otro hombre furioso.

-No disparen volví a insistir.

Todos estaban presas del miedo el león rugía con furia y se esperaba en cualquier momento que atacara a alguien nuevamente.

Empecé a hablarle con el pensamiento intentando trasmitirle confianza, y que viera que yo era su amigo y lo quería ayudar.

-Dongo, Dongo no soy tu enemigo…

-Conozco muy bien tu tierra África, yo viví allí, tus hermanos son ignorados por los humanos y ellos corren libre en la naturaleza si miedo a nada.

-Dongo, Dongo no debes morir aquí abatido por esta gente.

Al fijarme que el león dejaba de rugir y me miraba como si leyera mis pensamientos. En ese momento le hable con voz firme y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Dongo eres una bestia brava ven.. Dongo

El león se acercó a mi mano permitió que le acariciara el pelaje y se retiró como si nada siendo controlado por los empleados del circo.

Todos aplaudían y murmuraban que jamás en su vida habían visto algo tan valiente los dueños me felicitaron y me ofrecieron trabajo Candy no salía de su asombro, pero no decía ni una palabra no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero no quise sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Aunque las heridas me dolían fingí sentirme bien por no asustar a Candy. Pero entre ella y el Dr. Martin me obligaron a ir a la Clínica Feliz a curar mis heridas.

Mientras Candy me limpiaba las heridas trate de reírme con las ocurrencias del Dr. Martin para no pensar en las cosquillas que me producía cada vez que ella me tocaba con sus dedos, ni la vergüenza que me provocaba estar sin camisa frente a ella, aunque sé que ella era casi una niña y una excelente enfermera y que no se fijaría en aquello, pero la note molesta golpeaba los utensilios con tanta fuerza que se escuchaban como caían sobre la bandeja.

Mientras el Dr. Martín seguía riendo sin parar.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir Albert, no sé qué ángel tienes allá arriba en el cielo, o tal vez eres un chico sagrado.

-Para que ese león entrará gentilmente en su jaula como un gatito ronroneando ja ja , es que deberían darte un trabajo de domador en el circo.

Note que una lágrima rodaba por el rostro de Candy y me preocupe que le habría pasado que estaba tan alterada.

-¡Candy! Murmure

-¿Cómo dime? Preguntó con reproche y llorando..hacer…hacer una cosa tan imprudente. ¡Me has hecho preocuparme horriblemente.

Sin parar de llorar seguía. Creí que el león te mataría.. Más bien debiste huir y dejarme..

Mi corazón sintió que se encogía, cómo pude preocuparla tanto, jamás me imagine que Candy se preocupará tanto por mí al punto de decirme que debí haberla dejado que el león la atacara a ella.

De mis labios quisieron salir tantas cosas, que yo no podría vivir sin ella, que la amaba hasta el punto de dar mi vida por ella. Quise abrazarla para calmar su preocupación que viera que yo estaba bien. Pero solo alcance a decir.

-Candy eso me era imposible, como iba a dejar que ese león te hiciera daño, jamás me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo. Y le acaricie la cabeza suavemente.

-¡Pero si el león no se hubiera calmado podrías estar muerto no lo entiendes me recrimino.

Para tratar de que parara de llorar trate de hacerle una broma. Preferible que la hiciera enojar que verla triste por mi culpa.

-Tú crees Candy.Y el Dr. se carcajeaba de risa

-¡Ustedes son unos tontos! Están risa y risa, mientras yo estoy enormemente preocupada pensado que podía pasarle algo a Albert. Grito mientras sentí que apretaba las vendas con tanta fuerza que casi y me corta la respiración.

-Eso me duele Candy dije casi sin aliento pero feliz de que por lo menos ya no estuviera triste.

-Eso lo hago porque la venda tiene que quedar apretada muy fuerte, si no se te va a salir enseguida dijo como toda una profesional.

El Dr. Martin había visto la destreza con que Candy me atendió que le ofreció un puesto de trabajo allí con él en la clínica feliz. y como Candy estaba desempleada acepto con gusto pues su profesión era lo que amaba en la vida.

Como los dueños del circo estaban tan agradecidos por haber domado al león sin necesidad de matarlo nos había dado un incentivo monetario el cuál el Dr. aprovecho beneficiosamente para que Candy le fuera a comprar whisky y celebráramos el nuevo empleo.

Cuando volvió a la Clínica note que ella llego un poco triste, seña de que había estado llorando. Pero ella era experta en disimular siempre tratando de ser feliz ante los demás pero yo la conocía muy bien sabía cuándo ella mentía, era la única persona en el mundo podía descifrar que detrás de esa sonrisa fingida se escondía una chica sola, carente de afecto, de familia, de encontrar la felicidad, pues nada de lo que había vivido era fácil para ella, por eso es que yo la amaba tanto me sentía orgulloso de que fuera tan valiente siempre poniendo la mejor cara a la vida a pesar de los problemas, iba a descubrir que era lo que la había puesto tan triste.

En medio de la noche me levante a tomar un vaso de agua pues las heridas que me hizo el león no me dejaban dormir al pasar por la cocina la vi a Candy parada junto a la ventana su semblante era tan triste lloraba mientras miraba al cielo, tal vez pidiendo alguna plegaria a Dios.

Quise retirarme pero ella empezó a hablar consigo misma, no pude evitar escuchar su pena.

-Terry ha desaparecido, deje Broadway llorando por tu felicidad y la de Susana. Pensando que todo se arreglaría.

Le puse un silencio en mi corazón, ya que pensar en ti me hacía tanto daño, pero he tratado por todos los medios de olvidarte me he empeñado tanto en eso, que no pensé jamás en tus sentimientos.

En lo mucho que debes estar sufriendo solo sin nadie que te consuele, yo por lo menos tengo a Albert quien me da fuerzas y ánimo para seguir y tu Terry tú estás completamente solo quien sabe dónde.

No soporte más me partía el alma verla sufrir, al comprobar que sus lágrimas eran por mi gran amigo Terry, cuanto diera porque pudieras ser feliz Candy antepondría mi felicidad a la tuya renunciaría a ti sabiendo que pudieras ser feliz con él. No me atreví a acercarme pues era un momento tan íntimo tan melancólico que no podía hacerle saber que yo la había escuchado. ¡Cómo consolarla sin que notara mi presencia, y sentí que mi leal mascota y amiga rozaba muy dulcemente mi pierna.

-Anda puppet consuela a Candy cálmala por mí.

Mi leal amiga se acercó chirreando hasta Candy y ella al instante se puso feliz.

-Puppet, shhh, perdóname Puppet, no quise ponerte triste con mis penas. No hagas ruido si Albert me ve llorando se preocupará por mí y no quiero eso.

Tomo a la mascota entre sus manos. –Debo ser fuerte amiga, debo ser la misma Candy de siempre.

Pensé que no había una chica más noble y sacrificada que Candy a pesar de lo que sufría no quería que yo me enterara para no causarme dolor. Cuanto más tendrás que sufrir mi Candy mis penas son nada comparadas a las tuyas. Y me fui a la cama intentando volver a dormir.

Los días pasaron y Candy volvió a ser la chica alegre y atolondrada de siempre, el trabajo de enfermera en la Clínica feliz la tenía muy contenta, solo así podía olvidarse de todos los problemas, el Dr. Martin no podía estar más feliz de que Candy estaba ayudándolo su clientela había aumentado mucho, en particular los niños y niñas es que ella es tan dulce que todos los pequeños la quieren.

Cuando yo salía de las empresas Andrew volvía vestirme como un vagabundo con ropas informales, y sin mi traje justamente mi fiel amigo George traía todos los días un elegante traje planchado cuando tenía que ir a las empresas y volvía a ponerme mis ropas de siempre para que Candy no sospechara nada.

Al volver los dos, conversábamos de todo es que era tan fácil hablar sobre cualquier cosa, a todo le ponía buena cara y una cara graciosa.

Me conto que Neal Leagan andaba muy extraño que ya eran varias ocasiones donde la había seguido, invitado a salir, ofrecido flores, pero ella ese chico egoísta y mal educado no le gustaba para nada que se había creído decía mal humorada por su culpa me votaron del Hospital de San Juana.

-Es que quien se puede resistir a tus encantos Candy.

Sin quererlo esa frase había votado de mis labios como por sí solas. Y para evitar confundirla continué.

-Con esas pecas te haces notar donde quieras.

-Que malo eres Albert yo te hablo seriamente de mis penas y tú te burlas de mí, ya sé que no soy una belleza como esas niñas ricas, pero lo que importa son los sentimientos dijo con convicción.

-Perdón, perdón continúa.

-bueno como te iba diciendo Stear volvió a escribir, es tan osado si supieras que nos pusimos de todos los colores en especial Archie, por las frases que le decía a Patty a pesar de que sabía que ella siempre nos las lee en voz alta j aja rieron sin parar al imaginarse a Stear escribiendo cartas románticas, nos contaba como le gusta volar aunque cuenta sinceramente que la guerra no es como él pensaba gente muriendo todos los días, con la ilusión de volver a la casa, sanos y salvos, el avión que pilotea le puso por nombre Patricia y hasta cuenta que le dibujo unas grandes gafas en el frente.

Albert suspiraba como quisiera que Stear estuviera aquí con nosotros nos hace tanta falta ojala y vuelva pronto.

Después de varios días le pedí dinero a George para comprarme un pequeño automóvil quería dar un hermoso paseo con Candy y poder disfrutar un poco ahora que sabía que no era un vagabundo sino un multimillonario, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso no podía darme el lujo de comprar un auto nuevo, o un último modelo porque Candy sospecharía o preguntaría de donde lo habría sacado tenía que ser uno que fuera barato para que ella creyera que lo había comprado con mi sueldo.

Y al ir recorriendo con George las calles encontré a un anciano que estaba estacionado con un coche muy antiguo que no le encendía.

-Disculpe Señor me vendería este automóvil.

-George pregunto preocupado Williams te has vuelto loco este carro esta que se cae a pedazos.

-Entonces es perfecto para mí dije con una sonrisa.-Lo vendería volví a preguntar.

-Usted es un chico muy raro dijo el anciano pero se lo voy a vender muy barato.

Y Salí manejando a la Clínica Feliz en busca de Candy, y por el camino compre un sándwich tenía pensando declararle mi amor a Candy aunque me arriesgara a perder su amistad, es que como iba todo era muy probable que tuviera que tomar el control de las empresas, por eso debí hacerlo con urgencia.

Vi a una chica de cabellera rubia abultada caminando furiosa por las calles que será que le paso me pregunte.

Y con el pito del automóvil soné tu-tu-tu.

-¡Qué quieres ahora! Me grito molesta.

-Candy que te pasa tienes una cara..

Toda sonrojada por su exabrupto, -A..Albert.. Pero ¿ese choche?

No supe que contestarle pero rápidamente se me ocurrió una idea.

-Me contrataron para trabajar en el circo ahora soy Consejero de Animales. Y me dieron un excelente adelanto dije guiñándole un ojo, Dios mío pensé que excusa tan tonta como que trabajo de consejero de animales a quien se le ocurriría semejante cosa soy un tremendo tonto.

-Esta viejo y barato pero no corre nada mal. ¿Me acompañas a pasear por una hora? –Por cierto tengo autorización del Dr. Martin.

Note que llevaba un periódico que resaltaba en primera plana noticias sobre Terry.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? Pregunte con interés.

-Ah me dijo nerviosa es solo un viejo papel al momento que lo volaba fuera del coche.

Creo que no hice una buena compra pues el pobre carro hacía un ruido medio extraño y echaba también humo por todos lados.

-Has comprado un coche terrible me dijo.

-Sí dije todo apenado ya veo porque me lo vendieron tan barato y no paramos de reír mientras iba decidido a todo por no dejar pasar más tiempo sin que ella supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

CONTINUARA…

Otro capítulo gracias por leerme, me agrada cada uno de sus comentarios.

Magnolia A, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Verito, Blackcat2010, y a todas las demás que me siguen.


	4. Chapter 4

_No hay cielo que cubra lo que siento por ti_

_Ni palabras para decir, el tiempo que me queda por vivir no bastará._

_No hay cielo que cubra lo que siento por ti,_

_Y todo se parece a ti, busquemos la manera de seguir no me dejes morir._

_(Franco de Vita)_

**CAPITULO 4**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

La lleve en el coche hasta un lago que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, lo descubrí por casualidad, y sabía que a Candy le encantaría tal vez y aquí en este ambiente romántico me anime a decirle todo lo que guardo en mi corazón.

Candy corría delante de mí parecía un animalito enjaulado que lo dejan libre, es que ella ama la naturaleza tanto como yo, le hará bien estar al aire libre.

-¡Oh! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no salía de la ciudad…¡Gracias Albert! Me encanta.

-Bonito lugar ¿no?. Me dije que un día tenía que traerte aquí.

-Si Albert pero la próxima vez me gustaría pescar en ese río.

-Será para otro paseo Candy hoy no estamos preparado para pescar.

-¿Albert y si subimos a ese árbol? Volvió a correr y cuando la mire ella se subía al árbol con tanta facilidad que me sorprendió.

-Pe..ro Candy ¿y tú falda? Dije apenado por verla subir al árbol sin importarle que tuviera un vestido puesto, por caballerosidad voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado mientras ella terminaba de subir. Pero insistía en llamarme.

-Albert, ¡Ven rápido! Te estás perdiendo de la diversión.

Y de tres zancadas llegue junto a ella a la copa del árbol.

-Albert hace mucho tiempo que no escalaba a un árbol ¿Podría desde aquí ver Francia donde está Stear?

-En tu caso no has perdido tus cualidades de escaladora, subiste en un dos por tres le dije sorprendido- Eres la única chica que conozco que trepa árboles.

-¡Claro aunque sea una abuela continuaré escalando! Mientras me guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

La mire y no podía dejar de sorprenderme de lo natural y espontanea que era aquella pequeña que me había robado el corazón.

-De hecho pensé hacer un picnic le dije sonriente y mostrándole el sándwich que intencionalmente traje uno para compartir los dos.

-¡Es una buena idea Albert! Me dijo contenta

-Pero hay un problema como el coche me costó tanto, solo pude comprar para una sola persona.

-Poco importa compartiremos y sin querer al tomar el sándwich nuestras manos se tocaron, fue tan solo un breve roce pero me dio miedo que a través de ese simple contacto ella pudiera sentir todo el amor que yo guardaba en mi corazón.

Candy se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte mientras dividía el sándwich me pregunte que estaría pasando en ese momento por esa cabecita rubia, Será que está pensando en Terry, toda mi ilusión de declararle mi amor se desvanecía al pensar que ella en ese momento estaría sufriendo por él, como causarte más dolor Candy y yo mismo como podría vivir con la desilusión de saber que no me podrás corresponder que tu corazón ya lo entregaste a otra persona.

No encuentro palabras que decir, ahora que estas aquí, solo dejo a mis ojos que hablen por mí.

-Candy…Es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos.

-¿Perdón? Me miro entre sorprendida, confusa, tal vez porque la saque bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento supe que no había llegado el momento tal vez me tendría lastima o conociendo a Candy sacaría una de sus sonrisas y haría como que nada hubiera pasado.

Tomándola de las manos le dije mirándola a los ojos. –Té diré que hagamos esto en lo sucesivo. Quiero que dividas tus penas y alegrías y que me las hagas compartir.

Deseo compartir contigo todo Candy.

-¡Albert! Las lágrimas asomaron por su bello rostro. Al ver que estaba muy apenada volví a preguntar.

-¡Me lo prometes, Candy?

-Sí… claro. ¡Gracias, Albert. Muchas gracias. La verdad estaba muy conmovida con mis palabras

Candy cuando te darás cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son de amigos.

Comimos en silencio cada uno mirando hacia el horizonte, y sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos ella tal vez añorando el amor de mi amigo, yo pensando en ella, que irónica es la vida pensé, igual debía disfrutar cada segundo de los momentos que me quedaban en el departamento con Candy sabía que aquella situación no podría durar para siempre, ella pronto se daría cuenta que ya he recuperado la memoria.

Al llegar venía pensando que tal vez el paseo no había sido una gran idea, porque al final regresamos más tristes y melancólicos que cuando nos fuimos, pero toda duda se disipo de mi cabeza cuando ella se acercó efusivamente hacía mí, con un abrazo y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, su característico olor a rosa inundo mis sentidos, y me dijo alegre.

-Gracias Albert por una tarde maravillosa, la pase super espero que prometas que volverás a llevarme.

-De nada Candy, lo que más me alegra es verte feliz mi pequeña.

Y corrió hacia la Clínica del Dr. Feliz cantando una cancioncita pegajosa.

Estaba al borde de la locura eran más de las ocho de la noche y Candy no había regresado que será que le ha sucedido, daba vueltas y vueltas una y otra vez por el departamento esperando que apareciera por la puerta con su dulce sonrisa. No puedo esperar ni un minuto más, tal vez estas por allí en peligro, debo ir a buscarte así sea que tenga que recorrer toda la ciudad.

-Candy ojala que estés con bien. ¡Dios mío, no permitas que le pase nada!

Al primer sitio que se me ocurrió buscar fue en la Clínica del Dr. Martin.

-¡Dr. Martin! ¿Candy está aquí? Dígamelo por Dios

-No Albert ¿pero qué ha pasado? Ella salió de aquí a la hora de costumbre, tiene horas que dijo que iba al departamento a hacer la cena.

-¡No ha llegado mire que hora es y ella no aparece!, pero donde puede haber ido.

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando ella iba saliendo me di cuenta que la esperaba un auto con un chofer, no me preocupe porque pensé que eras tú que la habías mandado a ver con George, lo único que recuerdo que era un auto muy elegante y mencionaron a un actor de cine o algo así.

-¡Terry! No creo que sea el, el jamás se prestaría para citarse con Candy en otro lugar y a altas horas de la noche, si fuera él la buscaría en el departamento esto está muy sospechoso ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?.

Y su mente se ilumino al recordar las palabras de Candy que últimamente Neal, andaba muy sospechoso.

-¿Serás capaz de hacerle daño a Candy ojala no se te ocurra porque me olvidare que somos familia?

Siguió su recorrido en el auto por toda la ciudad, buscando en plazas, en hospitales, en el centro, y ni rastros de ella.

-¿Dónde se la pudo haber llevado?, y recordó que la tía abuela le menciono una vez que tenían una mansión muy retirada de la ciudad que rara vez iban para allá. Tal vez la puede haber llevado allí.

Casi llegando a la mansión escuche un ruido extraño, el carro empezó a sacudirse mientras veía las partes de quien hasta ese momento era un auto volar por todos lados y enseguida el motor se apagó.

Gracias al cielo que logré bajar pronto porque apenas estaba a un centímetro de él se desplomo en el suelo como si fuera un acordeón. No me quedo más que reír de mi mala suerte ahora me tocaría buscar a Candy a pie.

Me interne un poco más en el bosque con la esperanza de hallar la mansión de los Leagan pero jamás me imagine que encontraría a una persona en ese lugar, era muy oscuro y producía miedo, me acerque para ofrecerle mi ayuda y al ir avanzando me percaté de que era Candy, no pude ser mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal que hacía Candy en un lugar como este.

Se notaba que estaba muy asustada pues sujetaba con fuerzas el crucifijo que le había regalado la hermana María.

-¡Candy! La llame agitado.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! Corrió a mis brazos emocionada

-¡Candy! ¿Sabes que te he buscado por todas partes?

-¿Me buscabas? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿A pie?

-¡Eh no! En coche

-Pero ¿Y el coche?

-Allí dije muerto de la vergüenza

-¡Oooh! ¡Pero está completamente roto!

-Mira primero fueron los faros que se soltaron, después las ruedas se partieron… Y finalmente exhaló el último suspiro. Los productos baratos son realmente una chapuza.

-¿Ah sí? Pero yo la primera vez que lo vi, sabía que terminaría así.

¡Qué dices! ¡Estabas muy feliz de montar en él!. ¿No?..

-Con el coche en mal estado, no podemos regresar…

Cómo es posible que diga que he venido a buscarte… No queda más que pasar la noche en vela.

En todo caso estas sana y salva y le colocaba mi abrigo por encima de su cabeza y sus hombros para que no pasara frio.

El Dr. Martin me dijo que los chicos del barrio te habían visto subir con un desconocido con dirección al lago.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Candy?

Nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir a raudales por su rostro y entre sollozos me dijo.

-Me anunciaron una falsa noticia que Terry estaba en Chicago. ¡Pero he sido engañada! ¡Quien me esperaba era el odioso de Neal!

-¡Candy! Susurre y nuevamente se refugió en mis brazos buscando consuelo como me gustaba estar así abrazado con ella sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío esos momentos eran los más hermosos para mí.

-Odio a Neal jamás lo perdonaré dije con rabia.

-¿Pero Albert tú conoces a Neal? Pregunto con interés

-¡Eh no! Pero como me has hablado de él es como si lo conociera. Es inexcusable lo que te ha hecho, pero siento pena por él, por no poder amar las personas de otra forma…

Y en ese momento ella me miro tan dulcemente que no resistí el impulso de besarla me acerque tan lentamente ella cerro los ojos y bese muy delicadamente su frente.

-Ten un amuleto para olvidar todo eso… le dije

Y al acercarme mejor descubrí algo que colgaba en su cuello junto al crucifijo de la Hermana María.

-¿Qué es esto Candy? Pregunte.

-¿Esto?... solo es un amuleto contra los fantasmas…

Al comprobar que era mi broche característicos de los Andrew que se me perdió cuando era aún un niño le dije.

-¡Tienes cosas increíbles contigo! Con eso no te arriesgas a que te pase nada.

Achooom estornude como la noche estaba tan fría no pude evitar estornudar.

-¡Perdóname! Alber, ten toma la mitad de la capa

Decir que vine a buscarte. ¡Qué situación perdóname Candy!

-Pero ¡No! Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí me brindo una linda sonrisa. Y señalando su frente donde le deposite el beso continuo –Y tu amuleto parece haber hecho su efecto ya no estoy triste.

-¡Mucho mejor! Y en ese momento apareció Puppet.

-Albert me dijo Candy y se recostó sobro mi hombro.

Mientras Candy se dormía cansada y pensando

-Albert siempre estás conmigo cuando estoy triste o me preocupo. Esta capa es tan cálida como tu ¿Gracias Albert!

Descansa mi pequeña y dulce Candy.

CONTINUARA…

Otro capítulo gracias por leerme, me agrada cada uno de sus comentarios.

Rosa Amanda: Sí muy pronto viene lo mejor amiga gracias por tu comentario.

Verito: Te doy 100% la razón en el manga y el anime toda pasa tan rápido y confuso que uno se pierde y por eso si no estás atento no verás el amor que existía entre estos rubios desde la época que vivieron juntos. Si es que Albert es tan noble y dos veces le ha salvado la vida.

Sayuri1707: Sí que romántico ojala y se hubiera atrevido un poco más en el anime gracias por todo.

Gatita Andrew: Como siempre muy puntual prima Gatita te doy un 20/20. Las personas somos es ciegos, de allí viene el dicho de que el amor es ciego no se refiere es que te metes con una persona fea, si no que el amor esta delante de tus ojos y no quieres aceptar la realidad mientras los demás se dan cuenta que brotan amor hasta por los poros. Sí el verdadero sentimiento de Candy a pesar de que sufría por Terry empezó a nacer en el departamento. Uy que romántico.

Blackcat2010: Te explico amiga que en eso tienes razón dude mil veces para hacer una continuación de cómo me gustaría que se hubieran dado las cosas después del manga y el anime pues como todos sabemos son cientos de fic e historias que se desarrollan sobre la parejita de rubios preferidas pero me alegro que te guste lo que yo escribo. Ah te comento también leo tus comentarios en el Foro Rosa es que también sigo el fic Cenizas al viento.

Laila: Sí pobre Albert el chiste le salió caro, por anda comprando lo primero que ve en la calle si le hubiera hecho caso al bueno de George no se hubiera metido en tremendo lío. Ojala abra los ojos y vea al príncipe que tiene a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

_La distancia no es olvido, si tienes a esa _

_Persona cerca de tu corazón._

**CAPITULO 5**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

A la mañana siguiente del intento de secuestro por parte de Neal, Albert había tenido que llevarse el auto viejo y destartalado, con ayuda de George contrato una carreta donde pudo meter todas las partes destruidas, y esa mañana se dedicó a buscar un auto negro mucho más bonito pero que no levantará sospechas en Candy, aunque George no paraba de recriminarme con el clásico te lo dije.

-Es que Williams, pero que testarudo eres como se te ocurre comprar un coche que se sostenía solo de un par de tuercas, milagro que no te has matado en él, es que deberías hacerme caso alguna vez en tu vida, y no iras a decir que no te lo dije..

-George, tranquilízate no paso a mayores, y gracias a Dios Candy y yo pudimos regresar sanos y salvos, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió con el coche.

-Que me tranquilice pasaron la noche en un bosque. Imagina que los hubiera asaltado algún animal feroz en medio de la noche que habrías podido hacer Williams.

-Te olvidas mi querido George que me enfrente a un sinnúmero de animales en África frente a frente y aquí mismo con el león Dongo cuando quiso atacar a Candy.

-Discúlpame Williams mi exabrupto pero entiende que debo velar por tu seguridad se lo prometí a tu padre.

A Albert le pareció graciosa la forma en que George se preocupaba por él, como si fuera un niño, pero sabía que George lo estimaba mucho talves como un amigo o quizás como un padre, y no podría recriminarle nada pues el también apreciaba a George quien a pesar de su aspecto serio y reservado, tenía un enorme corazón que no cabía en su pecho, y se sentía un poco culpable por todos los dolores de cabeza que le había causado desde que era un niño incluso ahora que era todo un hombre no podía evitar darle disgusto es que así era su naturaleza libre.

-Olvídalo George todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto en la Clínica Feliz Candy estaba muy molesta a la mañana siguiente con el Dr. Martin no entendía en donde estaba la gracia en toda la historia.

-¡Dr. Martin! Por favor ¡No se ría! No entiende que Albert y yo estábamos en una situación desesperada, nos encontrábamos en medio de un oscuro bosque y con solo una gabardina como abrigo, imagínese todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

- ja ja es que un coche así debería abandonarlo en la calle, j aja, como se le ocurre conservarlo.

-Es que.. que Albert dijo que quería arreglarlo incluso lo llevo a un taller donde lo iba a hacer reparar, dijo toda apenada.

-Pero es que ese muchacho sí que es obstinado ja ja, sin embargo tomo una carreta para tirar del coche hasta la ciudad. Ja ja,

-Sí pero no olvide que gracias a eso puedo devolver el coche dañado, y pudo comprar uno nuevo esta vez una más hermoso.

-Como lo has visto a Albert, a mi parecer está muy bien dijo muy serio el Dr. Martin.

-Candy se apeno un poco a que se refería el Dr. con muy bien hablaría de lo guapo que es, o de su salud. - umm Sí.. Sin embargo el trabajo de consultante de animales debe ser estresante. Si supiera Dr. Martin ya no tiene nada de tiempo, ya casi nunca pasa en el apartamento.

-mmm, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá. El Dr. Martin supo en ese momento que Candy extrañaba a Albert sin haberlo notado siquiera.

Esa mañana de Domingo algo poco común en ella Candy se levantó temprano decidió hacerle un gran desayuno a Albert, y tal vez le propondría salir a la ciudad a dar un paseo, o hacer un picnic se emocionaba ante la idea de pasar un día juntos, es que hacía tantos días que ya no se veían nada más que para saludarse por las mañanas y darse las buenas noches mientras estaba en su propósito paso Albert como un rayo por la cocina.

En cuanto a Albert se sentía cansado, tenía tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros y eso que ni siquiera se había hecho público que él era Williams Albert Andrew, el cansancio se empezaba a notar en su rostro pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se levantó para irse nuevamente a las empresas.

-Candy como te extraño aunque todavía vivimos juntos, es como si no lo hiciéramos, pocas veces podemos hablar.

Al pasar por la cocina, el olor a leche caliente y pan horneado agudizaron sus sentidos sería Candy quien se habría levantado tan temprano un domingo.

-Hola Candy –Buenos días- dijo por saludo pero que milagro es ese que te has levantado tan temprano y encima estas cocinando.

Noto en su cara una especie de desilusión, sería que Candy tenía otros planes para pasar el domingo, pero no se quería hacer ilusiones después de todo tenía que ir a trabajar George ya venía en camino.

-Pe.. pero Albert no te quedarás a desayunar..

-Lo siento Candy dijo apenado tengo que ir a trabajar.

Candy no pudo sentirse más sola, todos los planes que había hecho para pasar juntos se derrumbaban como unas cartas de naipe.

-Albert, ¿trabajas también el domingo?

-Sí los animales del instituto me necesitan. Ah Candy dijo y se volteó para ver la expresión de ella en la entrada de la puerta mientras salía por ella haciéndole con la mano una especie de despedida.

No te preocupes en preparar la cena: seré yo quien la compre, la traeré cuando salga del trabajo.

-Eso sí que no dijo muy molesta y con las manos colocadas en ambos lados de su pequeña cintura. –Te has vuelto demasiado derrochador Albert. ¡Puedo aún cocinar de vez en cuando.

Albert evito reírse de la forma tan graciosa que se veía Candy cuando se enojaba.

-No podría permitirlo Candy yo traeré la comida.

Y se bajó las escaleras rápidamente pues George ya lo esperaba en el auto en la otra esquina. Se quiso regresar al notar un dejo de tristeza en su pequeña pero el sinnúmero de obligaciones lo alejaban cada día más de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Se percató que mientras iba saliendo de la pensión todas las vecinas estaban reunidas murmurando, que será que pasa se preguntaba, pero al darse cuenta que él estaba cerca ellas se sorprendieron mucho lo pudo ver en sus rostros y rápidamente fingieron que estaban riendo y hablando amenamente del clima. Y le preguntaron curiosamente

-¿Sr. Andrew usted va a salir?

-Eh si contesto confundido y sintió una punzada en su estómago ojala que no tenga nada que ver conmigo me sentiría tan mal si le ocasionara algún problema a Candy.

Y en la puerta del departamento de Magnolia se quedó Candy con el desayuno preparado viendo cómo se alejaba Albert.

-Albert tu no confías en mi comida se dijo para sí misma, esa debía ser la razón por la que nunca la dejaba cocinar. Como puedo demostrarte que puedo llegar a cocinar muy bien, quisiera cocinar para ti y con esa idea se animó un poco y decido arreglarse para salir a la calle.

Paso toda la tarde en la ciudad buscando por todos lados libros de cocina, venía tan contenta de que al fin pudiera darle una sorpresa a Albert.

-Con estos libros de cocina que compre, podré preparar cualquier cosa, si no lo hago con estos libros no lo hago con nada.

Y se emocionaba y se reía mucho al imaginarse a Albert degustando un platillo preparado por ella, mientras ella estaba sentada en la mesa observándolo. Hasta en su mente ya se imagina lo que él le diría mientras comía.

-Candy, ¿Eres tú quien ha preparado todo esto?

Al ir subiendo las escaleras escucho murmuraciones por parte de las vecinas las mismas que esa misma mañana estaban en chismes cuando Albert iba de salida.

-De un tiempo para acá, todas las vecinas están un poco extrañas. No me dicen ni siquiera hola.

Señorita Candy permítame un momento se lo ruego.

-Sí señora casera.

-Todas las vecinas hemos decidido hablarle enseguida a esperar a que esta situación se agrave más.

-Le ordeno que deje el inmueble.. Lanzo con furia. Es una demanda de las vecinas y mía también.

Candy se puso blanca como un papel no entendía la razón de las vecinas si Albert era tan bueno y siempre tan atento.

-¿pero porque? Podría explicármelo

- Mire señorita que viva con un hombre que sea su hermano o no, nos da igual no somos quien para juzgarla. Pero que viva con un hombre misterioso eso está fuera de cuestión, ¡no lo permitiré!

Candy sentía que se llenaba de indignación como podían hablar así de Albert, es que las personas no lo conocían como ella. Lo maravilloso que era.

-¿Qué es eso de un hombre misterioso? Explíquese dijo con enojo.

-Ese hombre con el que vive –grito la vecina furiosa.

Mientras otra decía frases insultantes.

-Apuesto que es un gánster.

Y las quejas por parte de las vecinas se hicieron escuchar.

-¡Yo lo vi discutiendo silenciosamente con un hombre vestido de negro y a escondidas.

-Y yo también lo vi subiendo con unas gafas negras y oscuras en un coche negro también.

La dueña del departamento siguió hablando muy fuerte.

-Sea lo que sea, aunque usted lo dude señorita Candy otras personas también lo vieron. –Su Albert frecuenta a personas muy peligrosas y turbias.

Grito lo más fuerte que pudo con la rabia agolpándose en su sangre.

-Eso es falso…¡No son más que mentiras. ¿Cómo osan ofenderlo y decir todas esas cosas sin conocer siquiera la verdad? Sin preguntarle primero.

-¡Voy a ir a buscar a Albert! Y salió corriendo con desesperación, en su mente se formulaban miles de preguntas.

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Albert tiene un trabajo de consultantes de animales!. -¡¿Cómo es eso de un hombre misterioso!?

o ¡¿o un gánster!?, todas esa son calumnias y tonterías.

Corrío y corrío por las calles hasta llegar al lugar donde trabaja Albert, pero el corazón se le detuvo al verificar que colgaba un letrero de cerrado.

Llamo con fuerzas hasta que un hombre de cabellos rizados, y de lentes salió a través de las rejas cerradas.

-Señorita si desea algo, regrese mañana dijo con amabilidad el hombre.

-Nooo, pero creo que el Sr. Albert el consultante de animales esta hoy aquí cierto-¿Podría llamarlo por favor?

-mmm ¡Consultantes de animales…? Albert.. aquí no hay tal puesto ni ninguna persona con ese nombre aquí creo que se ha equivocado señorita.

Las palabras del hombre resonaban en su cabeza como un eco y se colocó las dos manos sobre su boca aguantando un grito de horror, y todas las imágenes de Albert se venían a su cabeza como en una película iban pasando cada una de ellas desde que él había empezado a trabajar.

-¡Hoy tuve mi primer cliente Candy! Escuchaba en su cabeza.

-Este me costó más caro que él de la otra vez.

Y luego el dinero del almuerzo cada tarde.

-¿Albert dónde vas todos los días? ¿De dónde consigues dinero?

No pudo evitar que a su mente vinieran imágenes de Albert vestido todo de negro y con lentes oscuros, con varios hombres sospechosos, en la oscuridad de la calle, pero después aparecían imágenes de Albert, siempre sonriendo para ella, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier lugar cuando el entraba, de los brazos que la han confortado y la han tranquilizado muchas veces en su vida. Camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a una iglesia su corazón le gritaba y le decía que confiara en Albert ciegamente, que no importaba la evidencia que tenía en su contra, ella le creía, confiaba en él, hasta el punto de enfrentarse a todas las vecinas si fuera necesario para defender su nombre.

Entro a la iglesia y se encontró con Patricia quien estaba inclinada de rodillas hacia el santuario.

-Patty que alegría encontrarte aquí que haces.

-Ah Candy vine a pedirle a Dios, que regrese a Stear a casa sano y salvo, es la primera vez que me escribe una carta personal a mí sin incluir a los demás chicos.

-mm amiga puedo leerlo.

-Candy no- es personal dijo ruborizada su amiga.

-Bueno solo un poquitín.

Y leyeron la carta donde Stear le decía a Patty Un día te mostraré ese sol formidable y su caída vista desde un avión, y que se entiende hasta el infinito. Un día Patricia.

Mientras ella pensaba que ojala volviera con vida eso haría muy feliz a su amiga.

Albert estuvo todo el día, en la oficina de vez en cuando su mente se iba hacía la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Mi pequeña Candy cuáles serán las intenciones de las vecinas, jamás se me ocurriría causarte algún problema.

Y de pronto sintió una angustia en el pecho una sensación de que alguna tragedia ocurriría en su familia era algo que conocía muy bien la sintió cuando sus padres murieron, sintió el mismo dolor cuando su hermana Rosemary también lo hizo, y cuando Anthony pensó que la vida no podía ser más injusta. Al quedarse solo pero al imaginarse que hay personas que sufren peores cosas, como su pequeña Candy, como quisiera que fuera feliz, después de vivir sin padres, humillada y maltratada por ser huérfana, él se había prometido hacerla feliz y aunque la vida se le fuera en ello lo conseguiría aun a costa de su felicidad.

Después de unas horas se sentía cansado pero con ansias de regresar a casa, pero cuando vio entrar a su fiel amigo George, sabía que había ocurrido una tragedia su rostro era más blanco que un papel, y de nuevo sintió la angustia en su pecho.

-No me ocultes nada George, ¿Le ha sucedido algo a un miembro de mi familia? Dijo inmediatamente.

-Sí Williams las señora Elroy está destrozada acaba de recibir una carta del ejército Francés.

-Habla claro por favor George. Dijo desesperado.

-El señorito Stear…, su avión fue derribado por los enemigos y cayó en el mar, lo siento Williams dijo con una voz temblorosa a pesar de los esfuerzos su cuerpo no ha sido recuperado.

Tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a los lados de la silla para no caerse de la impresión, no era posible que tuviera que pasar por un dolor similar nuevamente y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ni siquiera iba a poder darle el ultimo adiós a su sobrino, siempre ocultándose tras una identidad falsa, siempre viendo de lejos y dándoles el ultimo adiós a todos sus seres más queridos alejado, solo podía ir a visitarlos cuando nadie estaba en su tumba.

-Porque George, dijo con reproche, porque tengo que perder siempre a las personas que amo, un muchacho tan joven con toda la vida por delante porque tuvo que pasar esta tragedia maldita sea..

George se quedó callado que podía decirle, a un muchacho tan bueno y que la vida le seguía quitando a sus seres queridos, y que tenía la responsabilidad de su familia sobre los hombros, que le podía decir para calmar la frustración, el reproche la recriminación, que se hizo cuando murió Anthony por no estar cerca de él y protegerlo lo mismo que con Stear. La única persona que sabía que podría hacerlo era la Señorita Candy. Y tratando de calmarlo le dijo.

-Williams tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por la señorita Candy ella va a necesitar todo tu apoyo y estoy seguro que la Sra. Elroy no va a aceptar que asista al funeral del Señorito Stear.

Debo marcharme George dijo impulsivamente quiero estar con ella cuando Archie llegue con la noticia.

Albert había estado con Candy cuando Archie llego con la noticia a pesar de todo la admiraba era una muchacha tan fuerte capaz de soportar todo en la vida pensaba él.

Asistieron a la ceremonia religiosa Candy asistió a la iglesia pero la tía Elroy le dijo que no podía asistir al cementerio, Albert observaba todo de lejos no quería que nadie lo reconociera miraba a su tía arrodillada ante el ataúd vacío de su sobrino ella también estaba destrozada ella al igual que él, había ido perdiendo uno a uno cada miembro de su familia, pensaba hasta cuando tenemos que seguir sufriendo.

Archie estaba consolándola sonrío un poco su sobrino estaba madurando, la vida le estaba enseñando a madurar a golpes, estaba seguro que llegaría a hacer un buen hombre.

Después de todos los reproches y lágrimas uno a uno todos los presentes se fueron alejando del cementerio el único que permanecía inmóvil era Archie.

-Como me gustaría estar a su lado George y decirle que comprendo su perdida, como me gustaría estar consolando a mi sobrino en este momento, igual como hubiera querido que estuvieran conmigo cuando perdí a mi dulce hermana. –Por favor George, ve y dile unas palabras para reconfortarlo transmítele las palabras que yo no puedo decirle.

Cuando George se aproximaba Archie se estaba retirando.

-Señor Archival!, ¡Señor Archival!

-George hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía dijo sorprendido.

-Todas mis condolencias por el Señor Alistear…

-Pero usted parece que ha adelgazado mucho.

-La muerte del Señor Alistear me ha afectado mucho.

-Los efectos personales han llegado y han sido puestos en la habitación de sus padres.

-Muchas gracias George.

Eras un excelente hermano y todos te amaban hermano ..

Albert necesitaba respirar aire fresco se sentía como aprisionada por una loza sobre sus hombros, y al mirar a su sobrino Archie dándole el ultimo adiós a su hermano vestido con un kit se alejó buscando y anhelando encontrar paz y tranquilidad a su corazón.

Después de irse a cambiar de ropa al departamento se dirigió al Park National of Chicago, el primer lugar donde lo habían dirigido sus pasos cuando escapo del Hospital San Juana, allí mismo en ese lugar fue donde Candy lo encontró, es que ella lo conocía también que sabía que allí se encontraba como en su hogar rodeado del lago, de naturaleza, de árboles frondosos y verdes que se alzaban majestuosos hacía el atardecer.

Subió por las ramas de un árbol y allí se sentó a mirar la majestuosa inmensidad.

Desde allí pudo observar cómo se acercaba una pequeña rubia vestida con un overol jeans y una camisa de cuadros rojas, como siempre su cabello arreglado con dos coletas, que a Albert le recordaban su inocencia.

Ella al igual que él su rostro reflejaba tristeza y añoranza por los seres queridos que ya no están entre nosotros, y lentamente fue subiendo al mismo árbol donde se encontraba él, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de que él también se encontraba allá arriba.

No sabía cómo sacarla de sus pensamientos así que lentamente fui acercando mi mano hasta tocar su hombro.

Ella pego un grito horrorizada.

-¡Oh! Perdón Candy te he asustado lo siento.

-¡Albert!, claro que es normal que me asuste si había escogido este árbol por esa misma razón de que es muy alto, y creía que ningún otro podría subir tan alto como yo, entonces imagina cuando me das unas palmaditas en el hombre que querías que pensara, aunque déjame decirte que la única persona capaz de subir un árbol como yo ese eres exactamente tú.

-Bien Candy entonces la próxima vez me anunciare.

-¿Pero cómo has sabido que vendría aquí Albert.

-Sin duda porque es el mejor lugar para hablar con Stear.

La tristeza se reflejó en su rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control, instintivamente coloque mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y la atraje hacía mi costado para consolarla, para que palabras para calmar su dolor, quería que sintiera mi presencia, que supiera que siempre iba a estar a su lado cuando me necesitará que a pesar de todo no había poder humano que pudiera alejarla de mí.

Ella entendió mi mensaje porque sutilmente apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lloraba mientras murmuraba mi nombre.

Y nuevamente como cuando la lleve al lago y casi le confesé mis sentimientos nos quedamos admirando ese hermoso atardecer, sin palabras, solo abrazados mutuamente para darnos fuerza y compañía.

CONTINUARA…

Hola Chicas disculpen la demora tarde pero llego aquí un nuevo capítulo mi sinceros agradecimientos a todas las chicas.

Laila: Sí en realidad Candy en toda la serie siempre aduce que Albert es muy guapo, lo que hay que hacerle entender que lo mire de otro modo como hombre. Amiga tienes que ingresar con tu propio correo y tú misma clave a la guerra florida aquí te dejo el link para que lo copies y lo pegues y puedas ir pero apresúrate, porque el fic cenizas al viento ya está próximo a terminar así que suerte.

t16599-albertfic-cenizas-al-viento-cap-23#258523

Gatita Andrew: hola prima cito textualmente tus palabras ellos se enamoraron con la que convivencia que ellos mantuvieron en ese apartamento, la cercanía, la camaradería y la amistad hicieron nacer ese amor, y si vivieron prácticamente como un matrimonio solo les falto fue convivir, y juntos en las buenas y las malas. Y por supuesto nunca me olvido de dejarte mi más fraterno abrazo, besos y saludos a la distancia.

Lynda K: al igual que a ti me encantan esas dos escenas, la de la frente muestra el grado de amor que Albert siente por Candy, y la escena del sándwich por Dios ella debe estar ciega para no ver que a este rubio lo trae de cabeza gracias por tu comentario.

Faby Andley: me alegro que te haya gustado saludos para ti nena.

Verito: Él en una sola palabra es el príncipe azul que esperamos toda, caballero, atento, guapo, sexy, detallista uhhh me hiciste suspirar, y si el amor es comprensión, compañía y no el deseo fugaz de adolescente.

Blackcat2010: mi estimada colega tu siempre estas esperando el momento preciso para correr a los brazos de nuestro querido Albert, cariño fraterno ja ja, si me has hecho reír allí hay más amor que en Romeo y Julieta y que sexo en la ciudad j aja el que diga lo contrario está ciego y necesita lentes o como escuche por allí que la relación entre Candy y Albert es incesto ja, ja como si el en verdad fuera su verdadero padre eso es amor entre un hombre u una mujer así de simple.


	6. Chapter 6

_No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro, por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro, que ella es lo más grande que mi amor aguarda. Que daría mi vida para poseerla._

**CAPITULO 6**

**QUIERO SER MÁS QUE TU AMIGO**

Por Tatita Andrew

Después de pasar así mirando el amanecer Albert, no quería romper el encanto de sentirse tan cerca de Candy de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, pero la tarde estaba cayendo y no quería que la noche llegara y ellos todavía estuvieran encima de un árbol.

-¡Candy! Esta atardeciendo creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Ah tienes razón y poniéndose de pie y mirando al horizonte dijo- Sabes Albert me alegro mucho de no haber ido al entierro de Stear. Pienso que su sepultura se encuentra en todo este cielo azul.

Albert pensó que Candy nunca lo dejaba de sorprender, era una chica tan valiente, fuerte no se dejaba vencer por nada, en vez de estar triste y llorando porque la tía Elroy no le permitió asistir a su sepelio estaba alegre, de poder admirarlo en el cielo azul.

-Él era un chico muy valiente Candy.

-En efecto Albert el más valiente que he conocido.

-La guerra es realmente cruel. Dijo Albert conmovido, mientras ella se sentaba junto a él en una rama del árbol.

-Muy cruel. Tal vez el piloto que abatió el avión de Stear, puede ser que también le hayan disparado en alguna parte en el cielo de Europa y tal vez solo tal vez la familia de, él también debe estar sufriendo como nosotros. Las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos. Albert decidió que por hoy era suficiente con tanto sufrimiento y dolor apresuradamente toco el hombro de Candy con una especie de palmadita mientras le dijo.

-¡Vamos! Candy vámonos pronto. ¿Qué diría si te invito a comer algo bueno esta vez? Justamente hoy he recibido una paga excepcional- decía esto mientras ya bajaba por las ramas del árbol.

Como él estaba descendiendo no pudo ver el terror y la duda de Candy ¿Paga excepcional? Pero qué clase de paga.

Pero al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, que lo iluminaba todo todas, sus dudas se despejaron todos sus miedos se esfumaron sabía que Albert, era la única persona en el mundo en la que podría confiar ciegamente. Y no le iba a preguntar nada, no valía la pena pues ella confiaba en él.

-¡Vamos! Por supuesto mientras ella también descendía del árbol.

La invito a cenar en un pequeño restaurant, se sentía tan bien en la compañía de Albert que podía olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones, de todos los problemas por un momento solo existían ellos dos. No podría tener la suerte de tener un amigo tan leal como Albert.

Candy a la mañana siguiente como todos los días se encontraba en la Clínica del Dr. Martin.

El venía tan distraído que no se había percatado de que ella ya estaba allí, y sin mirar a ningún lado, abrió una tabla hueca que tenía en el suelo e iba a sacar una botella de whisky que tenía escondida.

-¿Doctor Martin? ¿Qué hace?

Pego un brinco que a Candy por poco la hace reír.

-¿Pero qué? Si yo he dejado completamente la bebida.

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué es eso que veo bajo las tablas?

-ehmm pero que ojo Candy… a pesar de todo no tocare nada que este bajo la tabla, no antes de que esta Clínica llegue a ser la mejor de Chicago..

-¿Jura usted no volver a beberse ni un trago de alcohol?

-Bueeeno, yoo, yo

Pobre Dr. Martin hace un esfuerzo enorme por dejar la bebida, y todo para que yo siga trabajando aquí.

-¿Y cómo esta Albert?

-Mmm sinceramente no lo sé. Dr. Martin.

-Pero de hecho a Albert le va muy bien me lo ha comentado las veces que ha venido a visitarme.

-Bueno si, parece irle bien,.. es que está totalmente ocupado que ni tiempo tenemos de hablar o de discutir tranquilamente..

Candy sin darse cuenta se queda en el aire pensando en Albert.

Él sale tan temprano en la mañana cuando todavía estoy durmiendo, y no regresa hasta muy tarde en la noche como extraño nuestras pláticas.

-Mmm por lo que veo lo extrañas.

-Sí Dr. A pesar de que vivimos en el mismo apartamento son pocas las veces que nos vemos.

Candy regresaba con la esperanza de hoy poder ver a Albert, tenía tanto frío señal de que el invierno se aproximaba.

-Oh no.. alla está la casera y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Señorita Candy creo que le he dado el tiempo suficiente para que decidiera? No puedo esperarla más.

-¡bien bien!

Albert venía subiendo las escaleras tan contento, hoy había terminado todo el trabajo acumulado y había decidió invitar a Candy a almorzar desde el sepelio de Stear, eran pocas veces las que se habían visto, debido a las múltiples ocupaciones, debía irse casi en la madrugada y volver cuando Candy estaba dormida, aunque siempre le pasaba dando un beso en la frente de buenas noches mientras ella dormía. Pero al ir subiendo escuchaba una discusión y una de las voces la conocía muy bien era de su pequeña, esa voz era de Candy.

-Reconozca que usted ignora los orígenes de ese hombre. Es verdad ¿no es así?. En estas circunstancia veo que lo más lógico sería llamar a la policía. Pero si usted no quiere que haga eso, entonces tendrá que pedirle que deje el inmueble hoy mismo, no le doy más plazo.

-Se lo he dicho ya mil veces, ALBERT No es nada de lo que los otros vecinos piensan, yo le creo, nunca dudaría de él.

Albert se sintió tan conmovida por la forma en que Candy lo defendía aunque las vecinas tuviera razones de sobras para sospechar, de él, su pequeña no era así, todo el tiempo le creía a él y confiaba en el a pesar de que no había podido contarle la verdad sobre tantas cosas, sobre su memoria, sobre su verdadera identidad, sobre el príncipe de la colina, sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡No le creo! O se va él, o se va usted con él.

Esas palabras a Albert le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-Comprendo muy bien señora. Dejaremos su apartamento hoy mismo- gritaba Candy molesta al mirar la cara de triunfo de la dueña del apartamento- ¡No se equivoque! ¡No es que nos hayan echado! Sí me voy con Albert es porque yo creo ciegamente en él.

Al escuchar esas palabras Albert supo que había llegado su fin, aunque le doliera el alma, y una parte de su corazón se quedara con ella, tenía que irse, no podía hacerle eso a Candy, ser echada, por culpa de él, que la gente murmura ya suficiente había tenido la pobre Candy con el sinnúmero de rumores que se habían formado a partir de que decidieron vivir juntos, ya una vez había renunciado al Hospital por ayudarlo y vivir con él, pero de una manera ya no podía hacer que pasara por eso otra vez. Ahora ya no era un desmemoriado, un vagabundo sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Era hora de que asumiera por completos sus obligaciones, aunque eso conllevara no volver a saber de Candy nunca más.

Se regresó a buscar a George, tenía que avisarle que iba a volver pero no a la mansión de Chicago, necesitaba paz tranquilidad, para intentar olvidar a Candy y seguir con su vida. Después de llegar le comunicaba.

-Esperare un poco a que Candy este dormida, no podría despedirme de ella, cuando me mira con esos ojos, no puedo negarle nada, de seguro que me convencería, de marcharnos juntos. Iré a buscar mis cosas sin que ella lo note. Además de dejarle algún dinero, no quiero que pase problemas económicos ahora que ya no voy a estar para ayudarla.

-A pesar de lo mal que te puedas sentir en estos momentos Williams yo creo que la decisión que has tomado es mejor para ambos, al seguir viviendo juntos tarde o temprano la Sra. Elroy se iba a enterar y tú ya la conoces pondría el grito al cielo, es más creo que hasta los obligaría a casarse, y por otro lado tu sabías que tarde o temprano esta convivencia tenía que acabarse, lo sabías muy bien desde el momento que me buscaste al recuperar la memoria. Animo Williams aunque no vivan juntos entre ustedes hay un sentimiento que ni la distancia podrá separar.

-Creo que es hora conociendo a Candy ya debe estar dormida, iré por mis cosas, esta noche dormiré aquí contigo y mañana partiré a Lakewood, desde allá me encargaré de los negocios, y vendré solamente cuando mi presencia sea requerida, mientras tanto tú me tendrás al corriente de todos los negocios aquí y también quiero que veles y cuides a Candy sin que ella lo sepa, quiero que me mantengas informado de los pasos que da.

Con una sensación de nostalgia 20 minutos más tarde giraba la chapa del que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, y como no sentirlo como su hogar, si Candy lo alegraba todo con su sonrisa, con sus bromas, incluso con sus intentos fallidos en la cocina.

Pensó que ella estaría profundamente dormida en su habitación, pero no allí estaba en la mesita del comedor con su rostro enterrado en los brazos.

-¡Mi pequeña intentaste esperarme despierta!

Sin hacer ruido fue a la habitación que habían compartido tomó las pocas cosas que tenía allí. Y las metió en su bolso de viajero. Rápidamente escribió una misiva para Candy notificándole que se iría no quería que ella se preocupara porque no haber llegado, ¿Pero qué podría decirle en una simple carta? Tantas cosas que atesoraba en su corazón, sus sentimientos como decirle que ese último año había sido el más hermoso de toda su vida, porque había estado junto a ella.

Llevo una cobija con él, al salir del cuarto, y darle la última mirada a la cama litera, todavía podía sentir la presencia de ella, cuando se giraba, cuando tenía frío, cuando se bajaba de la parte superior.

Deposito la nota en la mesa con un poco de dinero, y con mucho cuidado la cobijo para que no sintiera frío, el invierno ya había llegado, y ella se había quedado dormida allí en plena sala sin ningún abrigo.

Y así salió sin mirar atrás no podía, sentía que si volteaba no tendría el valor ni la fuerza para marcharse nunca más de su lado.

En la madrugada en él piso que alquilaba George después de varios intentos por conciliar el sueño pensaba que era la noche más larga de su vida, mientras se debatía entre las ganas de ir a buscarla eso le dictaba su corazón, y la conciencia que le decía que era lo mejor que la decisión que había tomado era acertada.

El frió calaba sus huesos, lo pudo notar mientras estornudaba y se fijó que todavía yacía dormida sobre la mesita de la sala se había quedado dormida esperando que Albert regresara.

-Una manta. Albert ha debido regresar mientras dormía que mala suerte, Candy si eres dormilona. Ahora ya estará dormido para despertarlo.

Al mirar hacía la mesa allí estaba un paquete con una nota a los lados. Al abrir el paquete pudo comprobar que había una buena cantidad de dinero.

-¡Dinero! Que significara esto. Desesperada busco la misiva para leerla.

Candy

Estoy corriente del propósito de los vecinos. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas.

Gracias también por tu confianza. No quiero molestarte más con esto.

Una última cosa: Gracias a ti he recobrado la memoria, no obstante… no tuve jamás el valor de decírtelo..

Albert.

Ese dinero, es para indemnizarte y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Nos volveremos a ver ciertamente algún día.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer al darse cuenta que nuevamente quedaba sola, A su pensamiento solo se venía Albert, su imagen su sonrisa, porque me dejaste Albert.

Tú no me molestabas en absoluto. ¿Albert donde te has ido? Si no habías hecho nada malo ¿Por qué? Se arrodillo con la carta entre sus manos, se sintió derrotada, era tan injusto que ya no pudieran seguir viviendo juntos solo porque la gente los juzgaba sin razón primeramente por la relación tan estrecha de ambos, y después por los misterios de Albert, pero a pesar de todo hubiera preferido mil veces irse con él, lo hubiera dejado votado todo por él, en vez de sentirse tan sola como lo estaba ahora, y así con las lágrimas que no paraban de fluir se quedó dormida con la carta entre las manos.

Los días pasaron lentamente para el rubio, se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo para no pensar en su pequeña niña de ojos verdes, para no extrañarla tanto, que tenía una opresión en su pecho una sensación, de que le faltaba el aire y de que no volvería a respirar bien hasta tenerla cerca, hasta verla sonreír, incluso extrañaba su comida, extrañaba todo de ella, sus pecas, incluso sus defectos, lo atolondrada que era, lo dormilona, la forma en que sacaba la lengua después de alguna travesura, la forma en que corría, aunque en Lakewood, se sentía tan bien respiraba tanta paz, sabía que la vida nunca volvería a ser igual sin su Candy, la extrañaba así sea como amiga, aunque nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos quería retroceder el tiempo tal vez si lo hubiera hecho algo podría haber cambiado, quizás ella no hubiera tenido los mismos sentimientos, tal vez solo lo veía como un padre o como un amigo, pero al menos, no tendría esa sensación de pensar en lo que hubiera sido.

Pasaron semanas y semanas sin saber de él, al principio lo busco como loca en los lugares donde antes había trabajado, por las calles, en los sitios donde le gustaba ir el parque, los lugares donde frecuentaban o donde iban a almorzar pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, era como si Albert se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Cuando iba por las calles parecía que lo veía en cada persona, en cada hombre rubio que veía, lo hacía voltear para comprobar con desilusión que solo era producto de su imaginación.

Y al llegar la noche las cosas no eran alentadoras, aunque las vecinas ya no decían nada desde que se había ido Albert, nada era igual sin él, ya ni siquiera se acostaba en su litera si no en la que había usado él, la habitación estaba tan vacía sin su presencia, demasiado triste.

Aún ahora tenía la sensación de que Albert iba a regresar en cualquier momento, e iba a pasar por el umbral de la puerta cargada con una bolsa de compras, y esa sonrisa suya que tango le gustaba.

Todavía podía verlo jugar con Puppet, recordaba cada momento vivido con él cada detalla de ese departamento le recordaba a él, como cuando probaron el invento de Stear y Candy voló por los aires y aterrizo cuando exploto todo, y los dos quedaron con las caras sucias y negras, cada noche cuando iban a dormirse y ella se demoraba más de 10 minutos en su litera volteándose de un lado a otro mientras se acomodaba, y cuando se disponían a comer el desastre que ella ocasionaba en sus intentos de comida, a pesar de todo él nunca se quejaba de su comida siempre sonriente.

-¿Dónde estás Albert?. Es la primera vez que te busco para encontrarte. En Lakewood, te fuiste sin decirme adiós, en Londres También, pero a pesar de todo siempre presentía y creía que nos volveríamos a ver, que te tendría delante de mí… porque siempre ha sido así.

Y ante ella pasaba en su mente todos los momentos en que había estado con Albert, en todas sus facetas, primero cuando lo confundió con un oso, después cuando murió Anthony, en Londres cuando le había parecido tan guapo y joven y ahora con ese cabello rubio como el sol, esos ojos azules como el cielo, y esa sonrisa como un día cálido.

-Siempre has estado ahí cuando tenía alguna pena cuando tenía una necesidad. ¡Pero ahora! …

Tengo ganas de verte de nuevo… de verte enseguida ¿Dónde debo buscarte Albert? Y así se quedaba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida llorando por él.

A la mañana siguiente venía del trabajo cuando encontró un gran paquete en la puerta de su casa. Su nombre estaba escrito en aquel paquete.

-¿Un paquete pastel? ¿De parte de quien será?

Al tomarlo entre sus manos se percató de quien lo enviaba era ¡Albert! De parte de Albert.

Su corazón latió emocionado deseaba tanto saber noticias de él, deseaba tanto verlo y después de tantos meses sin noticias de él ahora tenía una esperanza de que le dijera donde estaba.

-Lo envía desde Rockstown ¿Rockstown? ¿Dónde queda?

Al abrir la elegante caja saco un hermoso abrigo que estaba envuelto en papel de seda. Y en su interior una breve pero elegante tarjeta.

Candy..

De antemano te ofrezco este regalo para la primavera.

Pienso en ti…

Albert

-Ahh Albert iré a reunirme contigo en Rockstown, espero, espero de todo corazón que estes allí.

-George hiciste lo que te pedí interrogó el rubio apenas vio entrar al Inglés en el despacho de su oficina en Lakewood.

-Sí Williams deje el paquete en la entrada de su puerta, y espere sin que me viera a que lo recogiera se veía tan ilusionada al comprobar que eras tú quien él enviaba el paquete.

-Pero como conoces bien sabes que mis intenciones son otra la única razón para enviar ese paquete, es para que se encontrará con Terry, después de todo lo que me has contado, de que Candy me ha andado buscando por todos lados, que la notas más callada, que casi no ríe, deseo que sea feliz, deseo de todo corazón que lo sea, y al comprobar la semana pasada que estuve en Rockstown el estado deplorable en que se encuentra Terry, estoy seguro que ese encuentro le hará muy bien a los dos, Terry ha caído en una en una depresión terrible, sabes lo que fue para mí verlo actuar en ese teatro de mala muerte y todo porque sufre al no poder estar con Candy, estoy seguro que ella también lo quiere la he visto llorar interminables noches, ellos se ayudarán mutuamente y volverán a estar juntos.

-¿Y tú Williams? Como estarás tú.

-No sé a qué te refieres George, lo único que quiero es su felicidad y mientras ella sea feliz nada más me importa.

Y en un tren viajaba Candy hacia Rockstown con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con Albert.

CONTINUARA…

Hola amigas aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo pronto llegara el gran encuentro entre Candy y Albert cuando descubra que él es el Abuelo Williams.

Gatita Andrew: mi querida adora y especial prima, me alegro mucho cada vez que leo uno de tus comentarios, y más porque siempre me comentas tu excelente apreciación sobre el capítulo y como me comentas en tu review o sea que aparte de ser primas, de ser Andrew también compartamos nuestro gusto y amor por la parejita de rubios, y el que no opine lo mismo ja ja me evito el comentario mejor, si el de ellos es amor del bueno como dice la canción, hasta aquí me he guiado 100% a la historia original después vendrá mis ideas. Bueno hasta luego y como dices att Tatita Andrew.

Verito: ellos se complementa en todo, tal vez Candy no se da cuenta lo que siente porque a veces no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y cuando compartimos mucho con otra persona esos sentimientos se pueden confundir, pero para quienes estamos observando de lejos o sea terceras personas no hay más evidencia del amor entre los rubios gracias por tu comentario.

Laila: siempre me gustan tus comentarios, si ni me digas, aquí fue uno de los capítulos que más llore mi pobre Stear, otro de los paladines se murió, con un amigo como él mmm no hace rato que yo me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos je je je quien se podría resistir yo no me hubiera aguantado ni los 15 minutos tuyos jaja.

Blackcat2010: mi querida amiga hasta ahora supe que tú eres la misma que viste y calza y ahora te conozco un poco más ja ja, y me alegro que estemos en tantos grupos comunes, y más en las golosas porque las dos somos iguales de golosas. Tu siempre estas dispuesta a prestar tu hombro al rubio sin mencionar que harías otras cosas mmm mejor dejo ese comentario para los otros grupos gracia por tu comentario mi amiga..


End file.
